Chick Magnet
by CarolzofBellz
Summary: While Midorima Shintarou always knew that Takao Kazunari was really good at mingling in with crowds, there never came a day when he realized that Takao was extremely popular with the girls in their school. Until today that is. TakaMido, Oneshot. Review please!


**A/N: **Hi! This may be my first time writing out a fic for this fandom, but please be rest assured because this is not my first time writing in general. After lurking in this fandom for a while, I never thought I'd write out something myself, but here I am! While I was daydreaming at one point, I had a very strong urge to write this out. I hope you all will enjoy reading this little fic of mine~ :)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. :(

**Warning: **Shounen-ai~

* * *

**Chick Magnet**

While Midorima Shintarou always knew that Takao Kazunari was really good at mingling in with crowds and such, there never came a day when he realized that Takao was extremely popular with the girls in their school. Until today that is.

"Midorima!" The Shuutoku high's basketball team's scariest regular, Miyaji calls out as he slaps Midorima's shoulder, snapping the latter out of his reverie. "What are you dazing out for? No one told you to slack off."

After blinking once, Midorima turns to say, "I wasn't dazing out." He notices a scowl beginning to form on the shorter, but older man's face. He crosses his arms and slightly tilts his chin up, radiating an air of arrogance. "I was merely waiting for Takao to finish his conversation with that girl, so we can work on improving his passes to me."

"Your insolent attitude's pissing me off. Kimura, lend me your truck! It's about time I run this guy over!" Miyaji shouts toward where their teammate, Kimura is practicing his shooting.

Kimura sighs and drops the ball that he has in his hands to the floor, walking over to Midorima and Miyaji with his hands on his hips. "I don't mind you using my family's truck to run Midorima over, but what has he done to you this time?"

"I only came over to tell this guy to stop slacking off, but he just went ahead and gave me his usual attitude! Ugh, give me a pineapple, Kimura!"

"What's the hold up? Why aren't you guys practicing?" The team captain, Ootsubo is the one to step in this time. "Where's Takao, Midorima?" Ootsubo asks, completely ignoring the heavy atmosphere that Miyaji is emitting.

"He's over there by the entrance," Kimura answers instead and places a hand on Miyaji's shoulder in hopes of placating the angry teen. "It seems that a girl called him out in the middle of practice to confess to him or something."

"Oh yeah, he is rather popular with the girls." Ootsubo lightly scratches his chin with his thumb and forefinger, pondering.

"I can't see why that is the case," Midorima huffs and closes his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose out of habit, "he's too noisy for his own good."

Miyaji laughs, his mood taking a sudden turn for the better. "It's because of his outgoing personality that makes everyone want to approach him - especially girls. I always hear the girls say that Takao is comfortable to be around because he is laid back and good at keeping conversations entertaining."

"Hmph."

It's not like Midorima isn't aware of that. With Takao's radiant personality, he manages to befriend practically everyone in the whole school. Although Takao stays with Midorima for what seems like all the time, Takao still attracts people to him like he's a magnet - or like a sun that planets constantly need to orbit around. And Midorima's very reluctant to admit even to himself that he gets just a _tad_ bit annoyed whenever Takao gets pulled away from him by other people. Just a _tad _bit.

"And don't you think it's about time you two started dating girls instead of hanging out with each other too much?"

"Us two?" Midorima repeats, his expression contorting into that of a confused one.

"Yeah," Kimura agrees with Miyaji, "you two, as in you as well, Midorima. You're surprisingly popular with the girls, too. Why don't you try dating one of them?"

"Why would I want to associate myself with someone I hardly know? And I don't see what made you assume that I hang out with Takao a lot. We rarely do."

The three upperclassmen scoffs. "Like we don't see you guys leave school together all the time. You're both practically glued to each other in school and even out of it," Miyaji exclaims and chuckles, pointing a finger at Midorima. "Some girls are saying that you two are together so much that you guys seem like an actual couple."

A light pink hue begins to form on Midorima's cheeks. Midorima looks down and fixes his glasses, trying to seem indifferent. "T-that's ridiculous," he stutters, his attempt at seeming indifferent failing. "Please don't say things that will give such disturbing ideas."

"He was just teasing you, Midorima. Relax," Ootsubo says. "Though what he said about the girls saying that you and Takao seeming like a couple is true..."

Midorima sighs and the blush in his cheeks disappear. "So basically, are you all implying that I should try to date girls so that the rumors about me and Takao could die down?"

"Hmm, no, that's not exactly it," Kimura disagrees. "We're just trying to tell you that even though you and Takao may be best friends -"

"We are not that close -"

Ignoring Midorima, Kimura continues, "there are more people you can associate with rather than with each other."

Midorima's brows wrinkle together in irritation. "Can you please tell Takao this instead of me, then? Just to entertain himself and annoy me further, he's mostly the one to drag me into his schemes."

"Yeah, that may be true, but we're telling _you _all of this because you don't seem to have any interest in interacting with others. Takao, on the other hand, has no trouble making new friends," Ootsubo explains and gives Midorima's shoulder a strong tap. "As your senpai's, we're just trying to give you advice, so take it well when we're willing to give it to you for free, understand?"

Although Midorima has an urge to say that he didn't really need the advice, he's smart enough to hold it back and say instead, "Yes, thank you very much. I will be sure to take all of what you said into strong consideration." He lets out a heavy sigh at least to show that he's still not utterly pleased with the concept.

Kimura blinks, taken aback by how simple it was for them to convince a usually stubborn, prideful man. "Wow, if only he was this obedient everyday..."

"I know, right? I wonder if Takao not being here to boost his ego has something to do with him being so docile today," Miyaji says teasingly, grin wry.

Before Midorima got a chance to refute, Ootsubo interrupts with, "Alright, we only have a few minutes left to practice. No slacking off, you guys. Let's go!"

While the upperclassmen goes to resume their practice, Midorima directs his gaze to the entrance once again and grimaces, noticing that Takao is now attempting to comfort the crying girl. He assumes that Takao must have rejected her confession - just like how he did to many of his other admirers. This is a scene that he's so used to seeing - and it's the same kind of scene that never fails to give him relief for some unknown reason.

But today, after listening to what the upperclassmen had to say to him, he can't seem to find that same relief he feels every time he sees Takao reject a girl.

Midorima picks up a ball that rolls next to his foot and shoots it toward the basket that's at the very opposite side of the court from him. He watches it move through the air in a perfect arch, and closes his eyes - not even having to see to know that the ball fell through the net with flawless precision.

He decides that the puzzling feelings he has towards Takao are bound to be far less important than having to win in the upcoming basketball games.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Takao randomly blurts out while he pedals the bicycle that pulls on the rickshaw that Midorima sits in, hoping to release the weird tension between them. "It's creeping me out."

"It's nothing," Midorima's quick to say.

"What, was today's practice too tiring for you? You're losing your touch, Shin-chan."

Midorima scoffs. "If you weren't too busy talking with that girl, then you would've known what today's practice was like," he says exasperatedly and winces at how out of character he seems.

"Oh yeah? Just how tiring was it, then? You can't tell me that it was as tiring as what I'm doing right now. I mean, look at this hill! Why did our parents choose to live near a friggen hill that's as big as this?" Takao grits out, feeling extremely exhausted.

Midorima clears his throat, silently relieved to see that Takao didn't notice his unusual behavior. "It's not your parents' fault. It's your fault for choosing to attend a school that's located past this hill. You don't have anyone to blame, but yourself."

"Yes, yes, everything is always my fault. I am very sorry," Takao says in a sarcastic tone and turns his head to the side slightly, peering at Midorima through the corners of his eyes. His smile is awfully genuine and bright. "But I guess I can say that I don't regret choosing to go to Shuutoku. And do you know why that is?"

"How in the world should I know?"

"It's because I got to meet you, Shin-chan!"

"What?" Midorima widens his eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

Takao chuckles at the sight and turns to face forward again. "I don't think I've ever met anyone that I can understand as well as I can understand you. It's always fun to try and guess what you're thinking and get it right every single time. Oh, and your weird obsession over keeping up with Oha Asa everyday is a definite bonus. That makes you even more interesting of a person."

Midorima blinks, then sighs, immediately recovering from the initial shock. "That's what you think."

"No, I _know _that I get it right every time. You're just too damn prideful to admit that I'm right," Takao huffs. After a quick moment of silence, he turns to face Midorima for another time and gives the green-haired teen a lopsided grin. "But that's what I like about you."

"You just like to poke fun at me at every chance you can get," Midorima says, looks down, and readjusts his glasses. "I'm merely an object of entertainment to you."

Takao throws his head back and laughs. "Hah, I should be saying that to you! Look at who's dying from pedaling and look at who's just sitting in a rickshaw doing nothing. I'm practically a slave to you."

"It's not my fault that you suck at playing rock-paper-scissors."

"You still dragged me into this knowing that you never lose at that game. That's just being unfair."

"Hmph." Midorima abruptly ends the conversation, deeming it ridiculous to continue. He slowly tilts his head back and sighs for what seems like the umpteenth time that day, closes his eyes to take in the gentle summer breeze. Midorima is really fond of the area that he lives in because it's mainly quiet during the day and even more so during the night. He very much prefers to live in a place where it's peaceful rather than in a bustling city where it's consistently noisy.

"So, um…" Takao starts and heavy silence follow.

"What?" Midorima can almost feel how uncomfortable Takao is, but that doesn't prevent him from keeping his eyes shut. "What is it?"

Takao is virtually fidgeting around in his seat. "So… What were you and the senpai's talking about earlier?"

"It didn't concern you," Midorima immediately lies through his teeth.

"I didn't ask whether if it did. I was just wondering what you guys were talking about, that's all."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've never seen you talk to them unless you were with me, so it just got me curious. And I don't ever recall you talking with someone else besides me for such a long period of time either," Takao says in a sulking manner.

Midorima doesn't notice Takao's change of tone and replies, "They were just giving me some advice, nothing more."

"Oh…" Takao pauses for a few seconds before resuming their conversation with another question, "So, what advice did they give you?"

"Pointless advice like how I should consider dating girls instead of wasting my time with you." Midorima's eyes shoot open at his careless remark.

"I thought you said that your conversation with them didn't concern me," Takao says in between chuckles.

"Shut up."

"Heh, so are you going to do as they say, then?"

"No, I don't see any point in wasting my energy doing something like that."

"But you'd rather waste your energy by hanging out with an idiot like me?"

"Again, shut up."

"Right, right, sorry," Takao says with mirth, elated by the fact that Midorima didn't deny what he said.

"… What about you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to date anyone? You've been rejecting every girl who confessed to you so far."

"Yeah, that's because I decided to wait until you get a girlfriend before I think about dating anyone."

Midorima furrows his brows in bewilderment. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, without me by your side, you'd be lonely, wouldn't you?"

"That's not –" Midorima hesitates, completely unsure with what he thinks or feels.

"And since I'd be bored out of my mind once you start dating, I figured that I should get a girlfriend then and rub it in your face. Make you jealous or something."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"An awesome one. You'd regret leaving me for some girl. Since I'm a people person, I know what it takes to satisfy people. Even people like you, Shin-chan."

"What the hell is with that?" Midorima chuckles softly.

Takao grins at that. "So, Shin-chan, why don't you consider dating me instead?"

Midorima feels his heart skip a beat. "What?"

"Why don't you consider dating me? I've never met anyone else that I can be so comfortable with like I am with you and I bet the same goes for you, right?"

"You are aware of the fact that we're both male, right?"

"Yeah, I thought about that, but I don't think that really matters to me. I still like you for who you are."

Midorima blinks, feeling surprised that Takao actually thought about something like this through beforehand. "What makes you think I'd be okay with doing something that the society strongly opposes of?"

"I don't. That's why I'm asking you," Takao explains, finally braking in front of Midorima's house. He gets off the bike and directs his full attention to the bespectacled teen, gaze strong. "So, what do you say?"

Midorima looks down as he feels the heat rise up in his cheeks. He awkwardly steps out of the rickshaw and clears his throat. "I don't know how to answer that," he answers honestly.

Takao smiles. "If you're not rejecting me, then that must mean that you're not fully against the idea."

"I suppose –" Midorima's eyes widen at the impromptu kiss that Takao gives him on the lips. Before Midorima can make full sense of what's going on, Takao is quick to pull away.

Takao sends Midorima a look that shows just how pleased he is. "Now, that wasn't too bad, was it? As for me, I think I actually enjoyed it."

Midorima's mouth open and closes, aghast. "Y-you…"

"And since you can't decide, I'll decide for you. We're dating as of now," Takao declares while he moves to sit on his bicycle seat. "Bye, Shin-chan! See you tomorrow!" With that, Takao took off, leaving Midorima to eventually gape at nothing.

And that was how Midorima realized that Takao _used_ to be popular with the girls in their school before Midorima was basically forced into having a romantic relationship with the said popular teen.

* * *

**A/N: **So, considering how this is my first time writing a fanfic for KnB, I am quite nervous, haha. Reviews are very much appreciated~ :)


End file.
